Where Time Takes Us
by btsaphron
Summary: Set after ep.25 R2, just at the last scene. Is C.C. alone on that cart, or is she really talking to Lelouch? What happened to everyone after Zero returned? LuluXC.C. for now. First fic ever so don't be mean XD ...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Set after ep.25 R2, just at the last scene. Is C.C. alone on that cart, or is she really talking to Lelouch? What happened to everyone after Zero returned? (my take on r3) sorry if characters seem OOC First fic ever so i don't really know what i'm doing...reviews would be appreciated though...XD**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters..._

**Chapter 1: Undying Life**

_18 miles from Tokyo Settlement, 6 months after the 'Zero Requiem'_

"The power of kings known as Geass, will isolate you..." C.C. twirled her long hair lazily in her fingers, reminiscing. "Well, I guess I was wrong about that in the end… ne Lelouch?" she said, nodding in the general direction of the one in question.

An 18-year-old boy smirked under his sun hat. Amethyst eyes cast towards the blue sky. A shawl wrapped loosely around his slender shoulders, a piece of straw in his mouth.

"No, you were dead right the first time, C.C., you can't possibly call our life as it is now, _free_, can you?"

C.C. rolled her eyes, apparently he was still as stubborn as when they had first met. "Hey, I can call it whatever I like, besides, it seems pretty free from where I am." Green hair splayed out, tangled in the hay, nothing but the sound of birds and a steady clip-clop of hooves on the dirt track.

C.C. had always been alone. Company simply wasn't her thing, considering her past relationship with humans. That's right, she called them humans, as she herself is a 3000-year-old immortal witch that lived for only herself, her wants and her whims. But something about a certain dark-haired boy had changed that part of her in the past two years. C.C. was too scared to admit to anything. Too afraid to submit to the unruly emotions she felt and accept another's company as genuine.

Perhaps she was human after all.

Perhaps she really had fallen in love with Lelouch.

"C.C." The familiar voice below her spoke. C.C. closed her eyes when she noticed the playful tone in his voice had vanished. "Ignoring the fact that I am bound to life, bound to time, and essentially bound to _you_ for eternity, I'm never going to forgive you for not telling me."

"Hmmm? Tell you about your Code? I thought you knew, that's why you could go through with your little 'Zero Requiem'."

"How could I have possibly known?!"

"Why else would I be okay with your suicide agenda? Silly boy. I told you I'd always stay by your side, remember? Besides…" Lifting her arms to place them behind her head, the green-haired girl smiled contemptuously. "I didn't want to end this experience just yet…"

From below, Lelouch sighed. "You know C.C…" he began, twirling the straw in his mouth. "You are sounding more and more human these days…"

There was a small 'huff' from above.

Lelouch leaned back, hat flopping over his eyes hiding his face from possible onlookers. Life was simple at the moment. Reflecting back, Lelouch had concluded that he really had got everything he wanted. All of the people he loved are happy living in the peaceful world that he had created. Nunally. Kallen and the student council members. The Black Knights. All of the world's superpowers were united as one, under the United Federation of Nations. Even after all the tears, after the many lives that had been lost; he was happy. Probably happier than he ever had been. Perhaps C.C. was right. They were free.

It had been 6 months since that day. Since Lelouch's 'death'. They had done it together, him and Suzaku, just like they promised. All the world's built-up hatred, was pushed onto a single person and eliminated. Lelouch was happy to die for this cause, only…that's where the problem lay.

_**/**__**Flashback**__**/**  
_

The former 99th Emperor of Britannia lay dying at the bottom of the float. There was excruciating pain, but more so a mind numbing throb in his head. Lelouch could not even feel his sister hold his hand to her teary face as she had realized the truth in her brother was not of a murderer, but of a pacifier.

"It can't be…Oni-sama…all along… you were…" She stared in pain as a pool of blood formed around her dying brother. "Oni-sama, I love you!" Her voice was too quiet too hear. People were running and screaming, crying and laughing. For their hero, Zero, had returned and saved them from the tyrant; the 99th Emperor of Britannia.

Lelouch remembered dieing. He remembered his last vision of Nunally and the moments of his life that flashed through his mind.

'_Destroy worlds…'_

He remembered smiling and closing his eyes in peace while Nunally screamed for him.

'…_create worlds…'_

Then silence.

…An overwhelming blackness that drowned out all light, sound and feeling. Senseless and floating in a dark space. No up or down. No thought. Just… nothingness.

Then light. From above him somewhere. Light bent into a pattern, distinguishing curves: the unmistakable symbol of Geass. Images of somebody else's life were played out before him. Or maybe it was his own life; he couldn't tell. The symbol was intriguing; it sparkled and beckoned toward him. It's light filled all of his senses, encapsulating him entirely. He could feel his mind accepting the symbol without his consent, moving towards it, reaching out. Closer, closer…into the light…

Then there was noise. And a voice he often heard in his dreams.

"..open your eyes!...Oni-sama…that's unfair! I would have been happy just being with you, Oni-sama!...I can't bear a future without you! I just can't! Oni-sama!!..."

_Please don't cry for me, Nunally…_

He could feel again. There were wet tears sliding down his face. A shaking hand was squeezing his. And a familiar chant rose up from all around. Over and over again. Thousands of voices…

"...Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!..."

Getting louder. Nunally's screams. Movement, hustle, excitement.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

It was in this moment. As he lay, _dead_, below the very hero he created. In this moment. As people cheered over the death of the person who had ultimately given them peace.

It was in this moment, he realized to his absolute horror;

_He was no longer mortal._

_**/**__**End Flashback**__**/**_

 The sun was warm on the green paddocks. It seemed even the weather was more peaceful these days.

"Although C.C, I must thankyou for rescuing me that day… I'm afraid what they would have done to me if they found out I hadn't been killed…"

C.C. smiled at the comical thought. If Lelouch had have decided to stand up and start yelling 'hey, I'm not dead yet' that would have been tragic. Two miracle makers in one vicinity is one too many. Beforehand, Jeremiah Gottwald had contacted her; worried about Lelouch's 'plan'. C.C. told him the truth, and at the same time asked him to make sure Lelouch came to no harm on the day. Jeremiah was only too happy to comply.

C.C. rolled onto her stomach. "I didn't do anything, you should be thanking your orange friend. I just asked him to bring me your 'corpse'. You must have played dead well."

Lelouch frowned. "No, I think I passed out again, because I don't remember anything like that at all." Which was true, he couldn't remember anything past the initial shock of his discovery. Jeremiah had inconspicuously injected a special poison into Lelouch during all the commotion. It was a poison that stayed in the blood stream for hours, effectively ensuring Lelouch would stay 'dead' during that time. Every time his heart started beating again, it stopped almost straight away until the poison wore off. It was enough to convince Cornelia. Lelouch Vi Britannia was as good as dead.

The dirt track wound through the trees, the paddocks were no longer visible through the scrub. Lelouch pulled on the reigns and the cart came to a stop outside a small farm cottage, made of old brick and sturdy wooden doors. Ivy climbed up the walls and around the chimney, massive oak trees drooped down low, and the sound of water from a small river tinkled gently. C.C. hopped down from the cart gracefully, grabbing her bag and Cheese-kun, and followed Lelouch who was leading the horses to a small shelter around the back of the cottage.

"I still can't believe you found such a place like this in such a short amount of time."

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Oh?... I've been around a lot longer than you have, boy…" She said, running her hand along the brickwork while gazing at his questioning eyes as they meandered up the stone path. "But you're right, after I left the Palace when your mother was killed… I had nowhere to go. And Charles didn't seem to care what I did…" Lelouch frowned at the mention of his late father's name. "You know, right? This is close to the place you were sent with Suzaku…I came to live here so I could I watch you grow up, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked surprised. "You…lived here?"

C.C. nodded. "But you left soon after and I grew bored over time. I went to the Tokyo Settlement and ran into trouble with Clovis and his men. Then you rescued me that time, coincidently, with Suzaku."

Lelouch remembered that time very well. "That's when you gave me my Geass."

C.C. smiled and helped Lelouch tie the horses under the shelter. "I never thought I'd find myself here again, especially with you…" she mused, earning a strange look from the other. They locked the gates and walked back to the cottage together, as the sun set over the hills.

This really was the perfect place for them. Out of the way, secret and unheard of; they could move around with little trouble, as not many people lived near. Lots of the Japanese had moved in to the settlement since it was no longer a part of Britannia. So in the past few months, Lelouch and C.C. had set up their little home. It's the perfect size for two people, and was in reasonable condition when came. They brought food, a television, furniture, running water, wood for fire, horses, photo's, paper cranes, a chess set and various other items.

There was only one bed though; a double. So they would sleep together every night. It was different though, since they were living alone together. And it was comforting as it reminded them both strongly of their Ashford days. C.C. would always fall asleep hugging Cheese-kun, hogging the bed space and complaining that Lelouch was a nuisance. In the morning, however, Lelouch would always wake up first, finding her arms curled tightly around his waist. He didn't mind; it was warm on the cold nights, and the fire was usually burnt down by then. But then he had to go about the difficult task of peeling her arms from around him. C.C. would wake up and sulk from the loss of warmth as he got up to shower, and Lelouch would always roll his eyes and wave her away. After Lelouch had made breakfast, she would emerge with Cheese-kun, her usual care free self. And they would sit down together and eat, listening to the birds sing happily outside. It was like this every morning.

They accepted that the only company they had was each other, but neither were complaining. Heck, C.C. even liked to think they belonged together, but that might be taking it a little too far. She just liked to know that no one was going to take Lelouch away from her anymore. And that he was no longer in constant danger. Maybe she did feel a little guilt, leaving him in the dark about the Code he had received from Charles. But she was glad she had, now that things had turned out like this.

Lelouch was perhaps still in shock. After such an intense lifestyle in the past two years, he was suddenly living in the most peaceful and secluded place he had ever been. It was different, getting up and not having to think, not having to plan the day in excruciating detail. No expectations, no meetings, no fighting, no danger.

It wasn't all a dream however. The first few days were hard. Lelouch had been devastated at the discovery of his Code. On top of that, his Geass was still active.

_**/Flashback again/**_

Lelouch shoved C.C. away, tears streaming down his face. This was the third time today she had tried to calm him down, but all he wanted was to be alone. C.C. knew better than anyone from experience, being alone was not the answer. But he was impervious to her efforts. "C.C.! Just leave! All I wanted was to die, happily, right then! That man wrecks everything! At least you, C.C!? You could have told me! Why?! Why did it turn out like this!? Tchh!" He slapped her hand away from his face and turned to leave. In her frustration, C.C. reached for his arm and stopped him in his tracks. He turned back, infuriated and went to raise his hand to hit her, but the tears gathering in C.C.'s eyes made him hesitate.

"Lelouch! Grow up! You're acting like a spoilt child!" She yelled at him, and his eyes widened in surprise. "If you think you have it bad, this is how I've felt for the past 3000 years! Everyday was pointless, everyday was torture, you'll never understand what I've been through! Time wore me down, I forgot the human in me, forgot love and friendship, I forgot how to feel, I felt like a container of too many painful memories! It was my never-ending hell and no one would stop it for me, no one! But…it's different now…after I met you, I…" She took a shaky breath; the tears that had welled up in her eyes fell down in streams. She reached for his hand desperately and looked up into his disbelieving eyes. "You changed me, Lelouch…you have awoken a side of me that I thought had died a very long time ago…you have given a me a reason to live! Don't you understand?! I was always worried of your safety…always! Not because of our contract at all…but because I was afraid of losing you!" Lelouch stared down at her pained expression, incredulous. "I was afraid to lose the person who made me truly smile for the first time since I can remember." She sobbed. "You really are the most amazing person I have ever met, and if there was anyone I would want to spend my life with, it would be you! Because I…Lelouch, I…--"

She never got to finish her sentence, as Lelouch pressed his lips to her own. Her eyes grew wide and a blush rose to her cheeks as he held her face in his hands. Their tears mingled together and dropped to the wooden floor with a quiet pat. C.C. was still in shock as Lelouch pulled back and opened his eyes gently, apologetically, still shining with tears. But this time for a different reason.

"C.C." He breathed quietly into her lips, carefully wiping her tears away with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around her smaller form and hugged her close, making a new stream of tears fall down her cheeks. Lelouch closed his eyes once again, his hands tangled tightly in her hair. He was shaking. _"I'm so sorry."_

Emotions that had been pent up inside for the past two years had finally surfaced. Everything they had experienced together, everything they had felt towards each other; had finally caught up with them. Lelouch let silent tears slide down his face. The one girl he had always relied on to keep him in line, to pull him back if he went too far, to stand at his side wherever he went; had broken down into tears and now cried uncontrollably into his shoulder. He held her, rocking her gently, just as she had done for him on other occasions.

Lelouch realized how ironic it was. They should have been celebrating the new world peace, but instead their neglected emotions won out. In reality Lelouch shouldn't have been at all surprised. He had seen through her cold exterior to the timid girl underneath. If it was only time that had shattered her human heart, then time could repair it once again, just as it was now. After all, Lelouch knew the power in a heart very well.

When she had calmed down, Lelouch took C.C. by her hand and led her outside to an old bench beside the river. It was noon, two days after Zero had re-appeared. Two days after world peace had been established, and the sun was still shining high above their heads. They sat on the bench hand-in-hand for hours, just staring at the clear river water curving its path through the pebbles. They didn't talk, they just sat, letting the sun dry up their tears. There was a mutual understanding between the two, who now shared the same fate. They knew that whatever problems may arise in the future, they would always have each other. And that is the most reassuring feeling one can have.

**_/End flashback/_**

That night, they had home-made pizza which C.C. had gone to the liberty of preparing the day before. They sat and ate in front of the television, well, at least Lelouch had sat and C.C. had flopped herself carelessly across the couch, to lay comfortably with her head on Lelouch's lap.

They watched the news every night, to catch up on what they missed living in the country. The news had changed dramatically since the war. Instead of war developments and endless lists of soldiers dead, the news consisted of 'little things'. House robberies, celebrities, car accidents, street festivals. It was almost comforting to watch, and (as much as Lelouch hated to admit) even a little boring. What he anticipated most was the daily report from the UFN on their peace progress. They had been a bit wobbly on the first week or so, but after things had settled down they had taken to 'rehabilitating' the world beautifully. The report today was pretty much the same as every other day. More treaties signed, more progress on reconstructing damaged buildings, less people homeless. Lelouch was glad; this was the future he had hoped for.

Lelouch switched off the television and sighed. "C.C." The green haired girl looked up from his lap innocently, a cheese string drooping between her mouth and the pizza. "What are we going to do?"

C.C. blinked twice. "…Huh?" she said, swallowing her bite of pizza.

"Well, we can't stay here forever." Lelouch pointed out, brushing some hair from her face to reveal her mark of immortality, similar to the one on his right hand.

"Technically we can…" C.C. countered and Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"C.C…"

C.C. took the last bite of her pizza and chewed slowly, savouring the taste. Then she sat up and snuggled herself into Lelouch's arms, breathing in his familiar scent. She felt his arms wrap around her and smiled. "What's the rush? I like it here…"

Lelouch had a feeling she was going to say something like that. "I was thinking we could travel, start up some type of useful business, or something. Sooner or later, I'm going to go crazy." He tilted her chin so that she faced him. "C.C., I've always wondered, what did you do in all this time you've lived?"

C.C. didn't reply, just stared blankly into inquisitive violet eyes. She didn't want to share her past with Lelouch just yet; some things could only be understood with time. No boy of 18 years, no matter how bright, would comprehend C.C.'s past life in the way she wanted. Lelouch looked away guiltily, as he remembered her sensitivity to this topic, but before he could say anything, C.C. spoke.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Lelouch..." She said quietly, leaning up to kiss his lips gently. "…I'll always follow you."

Lelouch didn't know if he should be worried or comforted at the thought of having a witch on his trail. He looked into her eyes, trying to see if they held anything other than to what she said. But they were unreadable.

"Since you were born…" C.C began smiling to herself. "Marianne had promised you to me." Lelouch's eyes widened. "You were always going to be my prince, Lelouch…"

Lelouch listened in surprised and frowned slightly. "…I was promised to C.C, huh?" he said to himself, appearing deep in thought. It seemed whatever happened, they were always brought back together. Was this what they called fate?

Having C.C. by his side was probably not a bad thing at all. However unreliable she seemed, if Lelouch was there; so was she. Lelouch knew he wanted to help rebuild the world; he was just at a loss for how to go about it. Since they got here, he had been working on the land, helping the farmers start up their farms again. It felt good doing things like that, and the manual labour had given him build. But it wasn't enough. He had other things on his mind, things he needed to atone for that he couldn't do previously. He looked back at C.C. who was casually playing with her hair and smiled.

"C.C". He stated firmly, sure of his decision. C.C. regarded him, tilting her head to the side. "I know what I want to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight turn of events today folks…but read on anyways! (I need to clear up a few things before I get back to lulu and CC)  
Thx for all your reviews…they really helped, and yes I am aware that there a probably heaps of things that don't fit in quite right…but meh! It'll have to do for now! R&R**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disclosure**

Suzaku had to admit; he was a little overwhelmed wearing Zero's mask. People would hold themselves higher when he was around, put that little extra into their appearance, pretending to be more important than they really were. And they were always watch him through the corner of their eyes, like they expected him to turn around and pull them another miracle. Not people, vultures is probably a more fitting word. Circling and swarming around him with eager eyes, listening hungrily to his every word.

Being Zero had built a psychological barrier around him - it was alienating him from human life as he knew it. He felt stranded; forced into a realm that people aren't supposed to venture. It was all so foreign, to be treated like some temporal god after his notorious reputation.

The cape spoke for itself, but the main problems lay with the mask. Aside from the splitting headache it gave him, _no one_ would look him in the eyes. Or rather, they _couldn't, _and it made him feel like some type of liar_._ Their eyes kind of wondered in the general direction of where his eyes would be, but never quite got them. With the exception of Sumeragi Kaguya, and that errked him to no end. Great. The only human contact he could muster was that of his annoying little cousin and the occasional whack on the back from Tamaki Sinchirou, who, had noisily forced himself up the ranks to Zero's Vice-personal Advisor, his Personal Advisor being none other than his 'murderer' Kouzuki Kallen, which was probably no better anyhow.

Even with his personalized Geass to _live on_, he didn't ever really feel _alive_. This was his punishment, his side of the deal – an object for the benefit of peace. A symbol, no more. If Lelouch is hatred, then Zero is hope. It was only now, as he wore this heavy mask, did Suzaku begin to wonder which was the greater burden. Either way, Lelouch had managed to shoulder both roles spectacularly, and that earned a bit of respect from Suzaku's side.

They had discussed other ways. The first one being pushing all the hate onto Schneizel, but Schneizel wasn't stupid, he'd see right through them. The second was to push it all onto Charles, make it look like he had abandoned the world, but there were too many holes in that. The third was when Lelouch nominated himself to be the lucky victim, and Suzaku had laughed in his face, then stopped, after realizing he was dead serious. After that, things fell into place one after the other; unfortunately for Lelouch. It was hardly a task to take Britannia in his hands, especially with the Geass. The Black Knight's already hated him, as did Schneizel. All he needed to do was make rest of the world think he was insane.

Suzaku had confronted Lelouch on that fate-filled day. It was a question that was still stuck on his mind: Now that they had finally achieved so much power, why not change Britannia from the inside?

Lelouch had rolled his eyes unceremoniously and answered;

"_Because we are the only ones making the change. It means so much more if the people make the change themselves. Our changes will just seem like new laws to them. Trust me Suzaku, I have watched the Black Knights come so far purely on their chance to change. When Euphemia proposed the SAZ, no matter how happy the Japanese could have been, the change would have always been forced upon them. They would never be at rest knowing that at any moment Britannia could drop the proposal and wage war once again. Besides, there's no way the people would trust us, after Euphie…"_

Euphiemia's death had affect Suzaku in many ways, too many to mention. He thought about her everyday, to make up for all the bad impressions she left in the minds of others. Lelouch had told him the truth about Euphemia's death and Suzaku had no choice to accept his words. He doubted Lelouch would lie to him at that point in time. Besides, it was Euphemia who always spoke so highly of Zero, knowing all along it was Lelouch behind the mask. In the end, Suzaku still wasn't able to understand his best friend, there are still many questions he needed to ask, needed to confirm. It didn't matter anymore though; Suzaku had already decided. Every time he thought of Euphemia, he would also think of Lelouch. Every day he would remember the sacrifices Lelouch made to make up for all those who would never know. And he would do this as a friend, that being his only incentive. To honor the most valuable friend he will ever know.

* * *

_Three weeks After 'Zero Requiem'  
Attendants: Xingke, Toudou, Kallen, Ougi, Tamaki, Rakshata, Lloyd, Cecile, Nunally, Viletta, Sumeragi Kaguya, Tianzi, Asahina Shogo, Chiba Nagisa, Schneizel, Kanon?, Cornelia, Guilford, and other randoms that are important…_

Everyone silenced as Zero walked through the doors to stand at the head of the table. A mixture of disbelief, uncertainty and amazement were evident in their eyes. The man was an impostor and everyone knew it, but all the same, swish cape and blunt mask: it was Zero.

It had been three week since his return, three weeks since he reclaimed his name as the saviour of justice. Hell had broken loose within the remains of the Britannian army, but that's all they were now; remains. The UFN was the new Britannia: various countries had patched themselves together after regaining their independence and put their names on the list; it was a growing trend. But in the meantime it had given Suzaku a bit of work. They all demanded to talk to him in person, confirm for themselves he was real, or probably even just to meet the legendary man who killed Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Li Xingke, now as the second most powerful man in the world, stood and cleared his throat. "Zero." He said, dark eyes glaring towards the mysterious figure at the opposite end of the table. "We accept you as our leader as you are the one who seems to bring hope and peace to the people. However, we are aware that you are not the same man behind the mask as before, so will be weary until we know you can be trusted. But for now, at the very least, will you tell us what exactly happened three weeks ago?"

There was a murmur of agreement around the room. Suzaku eyed each person in turn, it seems they all knew of Zero's previous identity.

"What has happened in the past few weeks is revolutionary." He began, waiting for complete silence. "If I earn your approval, I am willing to play the role of Zero for the sake of everybody in this world. But that is all. If I am Zero, then no one shall know my identity. I will continue to bring the very miracles people anticipate but most of all, I stand by the same principles of justice as did the Zero created by Lelouch Vi Britannia."

There was a low rustle at the mention of the late Emperor's name. Toudou Kyoshiro frowned... obviously this Zero had a bit going on behind the scenes. "So you were aware of Zero's identity?"

Zero nodded. "That's right. I was aware of everything, as I hope you all were." Zero walked up to the monitor at the head of the room, reaching into his cape to reveal a small tape. "You see it is not me you should be thanking, but Lelouch. You may have realized, or perhaps not, that his death was what brought this new found peace, and united the world as one." Zero slid the tape into the receiver.

"I met with Lelouch just weeks ago, and he asked me to continue the legend of Zero. I agreed. And before you ask, there was no Geass involved in my decision." Zero paused to let his words sink in. "This is a tape he entrusted me to show you, the Black Knights, if everything went to his plans."

A dull humming resounded in the high-ceilinged room until the screen flickered to life revealing a face that caused a series of gasps. Black hair and impassive violet eyes stared back at the shocked people in the room. And Lelouch Vi Britannia spoke:

"_The fact that you are listening to this tape, means that I must already be dead.  
But it also means that you are now living in a more peaceful world, and for that, I can truly rest in peace._

_I hope by now, you have realized the reason behind my actions. Please understand. All I wished for was a better world.  
After I killed my father, I was left in an absurd position. The Black Knight's and the entire Britannian Army would have been left in my brother's hands, Schneizel El Britannia._

_It was at that time that Kururugi Suzaku and I made a promise. We would carry out a plan based on fundamental human nature. We have both experienced pain in its most primitive state, so we understand, as you all probably do, that it is in our nature to blame our pain on others. The plan was simple. I had to bring the world to despise me, resent my rule, feel powerless, and most importantly; feel pain. Consequently, all of the world's hatred and suffering could be pushed onto me._

_Then I must be killed; murdered in front of the entire world by none other than the most elementary symbol of hope and justice: Zero.  
Zero will bring miracles once again, and at the same time destroy all hatred in the hearts of the people. Hope and peace at the same time._

_We called this plan; the '_Zero Requiem'.

_I have said it before and I'll say it again: 'Those that shoot others, must themselves be prepared to be shot at.' In short, for all the sin we had committed to get to this point, we would pay with our lives, taking all hatred in the world with us. We had to destroy the world of hatred before the creation of a more peaceful world._

Sumeragi Kaguya felt tears threaten her eyes as she stared at the recording of her fallen hero. When Lelouch had spoken to her that day at the UFN Supreme Council meeting in Ashford Academy... "the preparedness to destroy…", she had taken his words as those of a sinister dictator, not realizing his vital clue. She had failed Zero…

_If this plan works, the aftermath may be only temporary, but it is all you need. So it is here I ask you, in the name of Zero, to grasp this opportunity.To change the world. Bring peace. So that your children and their children can live in a place that is beyond our imaginations._

Lelouch's face on the screen softened a little.

_Lastly, I must thank you.  
To all the members of the Black Knights… The devotion I saw, the companionship, the sheer faith, spirit and the trust… is unmatched. I cannot express how truly honoured I was to have worked alongside such incredible people. If I could choose, I would want all of the people in this new world to be like you, but that is in your hands now. I trust you will restore this world to more than I can possibly hope for. And with this war behind you, may you live the most fulfilling life you can, in compensation for the many who lost theirs. Perhaps somewhere in your hearts, you can forgive Suzaku and I for all we have caused._

_Although, for the sake of world peace, I am still the 99__th__ Emperor of Britannia, tyrant, destroyer of hope, destroyer of worlds._

_Farewell all,  
And good riddance Britannia."_

The tape clicked off, leaving a room full of stunned people. No one spoke for while. Even through their suspicions, coming to the realization that Lelouch had good intentions was a difficult task, after considering the stunts he pulled. But it was the noble truth.

Ougi Kaname felt absolutely terrible. After all, he was the one that allowed Lelouch's identity to be revealed in the first place, which was where the problem had began. Then they were all fooled by Schneizel into believing they were under the influence of Lelouch's Geass the entire time, effectively turned them against Zero.

If they had only stopped to think things through instead of playing by their emotions and killing Lelouch on the spot, then maybe they would have realized there was no way they could have been under his Geass, because the thought of betrayal wouldn't even be crossing their minds. Even afterwards, they were shamefully used by Schneizel, still blinded by emotions of Zero's betrayal.

Kallen had been another matter. She had totally withdrawn into herself and refused to move on until she got her 'answers' from Lelouch. Ougi and the others had got a stab in the back after she admitted to knowing of Lelouch's identity all along. They had questioned her about him and how she knew, but all they got was a dejected look and silence so they didn't press the matter. Lelouch's death seemed to have cleared things up for her, to Ougi's relief. She had returned to her usual self. Almost.

Suzaku's eyes wondered around the table to rest on Nunally. This whole plan had been most unfair for her. He longed to comfort her, as she was still coming to terms with her brother's sacrifice and the overwhelming guilt of triggering FLEIA, killing thousands.

Xingke on the other hand, whose illness had been cured thanks to Cecile Croomy, appeared deep in thought. "If we are to assume that you worked with Lelouch, we would guess your identity as none other than Kururugi Suzaku."

Suzaku's eyes widened behind his mask. He watched his cousin, Sumeragi Kaguya look up at him hopefully, but Kallen spoke up. "It is impossible for Zero to be Suzaku, as I killed that man on Damocles. I watched his Knightmare explode right before my eyes." She said with a surprising pang of guilt.

Kaguya nodded her head, her eyes returning to their usual assertiveness. "I believe this man is Zero-sama. If he believes in the same things, then that's all that matters, right? All the people think he is the one who saved the world…and that's how it should stay. Zero-sama will always be our leader."

Suzaku made a mental note to be especially nice to Kaguya for a while. "I appreciate for your faith, Lady Kaguya. Kallen is right. The original plan was for Kururugi Suzaku to murder Lelouch, claiming Japan back, but because of Kururugi's death, Lelouch called upon me instead. In the end, it was the better idea."

Xingke was cynical at this statement, but there were no further questions on his identity, for which Suzaku was grateful. Most likely the Black Knights just needed time to think matters over. Considering they were originally terrorists, they were dealing with peace quite well; all they needed was a spirited leader for a kick-start.

"It's as Lelouch says. We have the potential to build a new world, so let's not disappoint him. It is our responsibility to carry on what he started." Suzaku cringed inside as he flicked his cape outwards for effect.

A strong wave of agreement was heard and the faces of hope for a new world shone with reinvigorated energy. Suzaku nearly smiled.

* * *

_Back to the 6 month's after..._

Cornelia slammed open the doors mercilessly and strode into the room. Her previous knight turned around, startled at the Princess's the loud entrance.

"Did you get the list?" She asked him impatiently.

"Yes, it's on the bench, I'll just get it for—"

"I got it." She said already at the bench. She picked up the papers and flicked through them with a frown on her face.

There were hundreds; a never-ending list of Lelouch's Geass victims, herself included.

Cornelia had spent the best past of a year trailing the origin on the Geass, and only to find her own father had been behind the entire thing. In her confinement she had managed to locate the files on all the experiment children in the facility. She had searched through them all to find something that may be useful against Zero. It was futile however, as every single Geass was unique, and had its own set of conditions.

But there was one thing that had stuck in her mind, the property they all had in common:

'…when the Geass user dies, all affects associated with the Geass are no longer relevant…'

These words swam through her head this through her head over and over whilst sorting through the list, pausing at a particular face.

_--Earlier that day--_

_The purple princess regarded her brother sceptically. He looked back, an uncharacteristically innocent expression in his features._

"_Schneizel, were under Lelouch's Geass when you surrendered to him in Damocles?"_

_The blonde man tilted his head, not comprehending. "Surrendered…?"_

_Cornelia frowned. His brother was definitely not himself. "Who do you serve, Schneizel?"_

_Schneizel's eyes glowed red and he smiled absently. "I serve Zero-sama of course. Who else?"_

_Cornelia let out a frustrated noise and turned on her heal, leaving her baffled brother behind._

--End--

She still held a grudge against Schneizel. Honestly, what was he thinking? '_Killing_' her for her own safety? He had hidden so much from her for so long and used her for a purpose she did not agree with. His surrender had come across as a surprise; she had not expected Lelouch to outwit Schneizel. But it was just as well he had…

She had no opinion on the death of Lelouch. It was so ironic. She had been busily plotting against his demise since he announced himself Emperor, but the entire purpose behind his actions had been exactly the same; his demise. Instead of sending others to die for peace like most Kings; he sent himself. Cornelia knew she should have felt guilty for resisting him, perhaps he was not quite as demonic as she had claimed… but she didn't regret; after all that was what Lelouch had wanted. Frankly she felt a little annoyed inside, knowing that Lelouch had once again indirectly used her and many others in his scheming. He fooled everybody in order to save them.

Did she feel sad? Maybe. Lelouch's death had surfaced memories of Euphemia and painfully reminded her that she had outlived yet another younger sibling. The very siblings she had sworn an oath to protect in front of her father. Clovis, Euphie, Lelouch…

Cornelia started as a figure beside her cleared their throat, apparently seeking her attention.

Viletta Nu, no, Viletta Kaname, had changed dramatically in the past 6 months. There was now a sizable bulge evident under her not-so-tight uniform, her long hair was worn down with thin plaits weaved through, and a brand new ring on her left hand caught the light wherever she went. She smiled more, relaxed around others, and there wasn't always a frown on her brow. This woman had caught Cornelia's attention, as she had known more about Lelouch and his Geass than Cornelia knew herself.

"You asked for me, Your Highness?"

Cornelia nodded, placed the papers on the bench and walked over to the monitor, bringing up a picture of a green-haired woman. "It's about this one called C.C."

Viletta frowned at the familiar face she had hounded for so long.

"You said she was the one that gave Lelouch his Geass, whereas it was V.V. that gave it to those children. It could be that the Geass differs according to the contractor…So maybe Lelouch's Geass will never wear off…" Cornelia sighed. "But I really wish we knew more about this…Lelouch was definitely dead…"

"Do you know where his corpse is now?"

"It was cremated unfortunately, but that's not the issue. We need to find this C.C. to get her to reverse the affects of Geass, if that's possible, or at least tell us how. But the matter lies on her whereabouts. As you were previously the head of the 'Secret Intelligence Agency' for finding C.C., can I put you in charge again, Viletta Kaname?"

Viletta was taken aback at the very least. "But…we have no lead on her at all… she could be anywhere in the world!"

Cornelia rubbed her eyes and motioned to the list on the bench. "Find all these people and question them, they might know something, although I doubt it. I can organize a team, …but there can't be too many; this must be kept a secret."

Viletta nodded. "I understand."

Cornelia looked at Viletta seriously. "In the event that Lelouch had miraculously survived a sword through his heart, I believe they would be together…C.C. and Lelouch, do you agree?"

Viletta lightened a bit at that possibility. "Although I don't fully understand their relationship, I'd say it's very probable. I'll keep it in mind."

Cornelia seemed satisfied with that answer. "Keep me up to date with your findings. As for myself, I am going to continue investigating the contractors. Until then…take it easy."

Viletta nodded again, grabbed the list and walked out of the room, silver hair flowing behind her. She inwardly sighed: looks like she was back to square one again. Damn…should she tell Ougi of this? How would he react? Getting herself involved in matters such as these was not exactly the best thing for her future family, but it was way too juicy to ignore. Honestly…that Lelouch Lamperouge...no, Vi Britannia…he really knew how to mess her around.

There's now way her could be alive, the blood on the float had been DNA tested as his, and if his body was cremated...

Viletta contemplated the Princess's words and scoffed at how ironic they actually were.

"_Miraculously_ survived…huh?"


End file.
